


You own me and my ass

by one_kilogram_candybag



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass tattoo, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Spanking, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_kilogram_candybag/pseuds/one_kilogram_candybag
Summary: So. Louis got this crazy idea a couple days ago. Like.. CRAZY idea. But when Louis gets an idea, he goes through with it. That's why he is now laying stomach down on a tattoo chair.OR Louis gets an ass tattoo.





	You own me and my ass

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this beautiful pic and send it to my dear friend Vale. she kind of made me write this for her and for once in my life i really did write something.. this might be bad or this might be good, give it a read!

So. Louis got this crazy idea a couple days ago. Like.. CRAZY idea. But when Louis gets an idea, he goes through with it. That's why he is now laying stomach down on a tattoo chair. 

Now he got the feeling like this isn't one of his best ideas.. but Louis Tomlinson doesn't back down.

So now he is laying on a tattoo chair, pants around knees and someone is tattooing something. On his buttcheek.

So what might that tattoo be? 

If you knew Louis at all, you would know that Harry Styles is his boyfriend. They have been together for 7 years now and it seems like they never passed the honeymoon phase. They are always going together everywhere to the point that it's annoying – to anyone else but them – and the only way they can look at each other is with heart eyes. Louis is always bossing around and demanding that he can sit in Harry's lap. And of course Harry always says yes.

But if you were one of Louis' closest friends, you would know that even though Louis looks like the boss to the outside world, he definitely isn't the boss in the bedroom. Harry and Louis are very kinky, and when they are doing a scene, Louis isn't bossing Harry around. In the bedroom Louis is the one getting on his knees and doing what ever Harry tells him to do.

And that's why he decided to get an ‘’yes sir’’ tattoo. On. His. Arse.

The idea first came to his mind after a scene. Harry was giving him aftercare and Louis was so deep in subspace that he just said something along the lines: ‘’should just get an arse tattoo so everyone who saw me arse would know who it belonged to’’. He can’t exactly remember. But what he DOES remember is Harry’s reaction. He just heard a gasp and his hands stopped spreading lotion on his red backside. Even though Louis was deep in subspace, he reacted to that pretty quickly and rested his head on his cheek so he could look at harry.

Harry looked… shocked. Not like bad shocked but kinda turned on. He got turned on about the idea that Louis had an arse tattoo.

So Louis kept that deep in his mind.

He started to search good, possessive ass tattoos. A lot of the results were other too big or too complicated (He did see a tattoo of someone’s hand on someone’s asscheek. So that's both too big and complicated. Also ugly as fuck. Louis’ ass deserves better.), too vanilla or way too kinky (and that's a lot coming from Louis William Tomlinson). But then, he got the idea. 

And now he is here. At a tattoo shop.

He still hasn’t told Harry.

He’s sure that's gonna be a fun conversation when he gets home.

 

•.¸♡♡¸.•

 

Sitting fucking hurts.

He should have seen it coming. Touching a tattoo after getting it hurts. Ofcourse sitting hurts.

It’s not a long way home, he will be able to sit rest of the ride. (And if his pupils are blown wide, his cheeks are red and he keeps squirming and gasping, well, only him and the driver know.)

 

•.¸♡♡¸.•

 

Right when Louis steps through the door he can see Harry standing in the hallway. Louis looks at him and Harry looks straight back. And he doesn’t look happy.

‘’Hi’’, Louis’ voice is so soft and kinda scared. He really didn’t think this through.

‘’ Hi Louis’’, no petname? Damn. Maybe he should go show that tattoo to someone else than Harry. ‘’Would you like to come to the living room with me?’’ Harry asks, but its really not a question. Louis puts his jacket on one of the hangers and lowers his head while following Harry to the living room.

Harry sits down on the sofa, but Louis doesn’t. Harry didn’t tell him what to do.

‘’ Why didn’t you tell me that you were gonna go somewhere and be away for this long?’’ Harry asks, and Louis shivers. Harry’s dominant voice does things to him.

Apparently Louis took too long to answer, because Harry spoke again. ‘’ Louis, answer me.’’ That was a command. And Louis felt way too weak at the moment to go against it, even though he does that more often than not.

‘’ I was out in the city.’’ Louis answered. He knows its not what Harry wanted though. He can see the disappointment in his dom’s eyes.

‘’Lay down on my lap.’’ Louis does it straight away, tattoo fully forgotten. He is a sucker for spankings so he will take them without complaining.

‘’I’m gonna give you 10 spanks. Do you know why you are getting them?’’ Louis nods, and Harry hits his upper thigh. ‘’Use your words.’’ He tells Louis.

‘’ I was out and I didn’t tell you before where I was going or how long I was gonna be gone.’’ Louis answers. He can feel himself relaxing like he always does when they are doing a scene.

‘’ That's a good boy. You don’t have to count, just thank me after you have gotten all 10.’’ Harry tells him, and before Louis even can answer, Harry’s hand has come down and-FUCK it hurts.

‘’Oh motherfucker!’’ Louis says and completely tenses. Harry had hit the tattoo. He can feel his eyes burning. Oh fuck, how did he forget the tattoo.

‘’ Oh my god Louis! I didn’t mean to hurt you that much baby.’’ Harry immediately reacts and gets louis off his knee – which damn, Louis was really looking forward for getting a spanking – and sits him in his lap which hurts his tattoo even more. 

‘’ Uh, Sir, I can’t-’’

‘’ No Louis the scene is over, where does it hurt? I’m so sorry, can I take a look?’’ Harry asks, panic clear in his voice. Louis just nods and gets back on his stomach. 

Harry starts to push his pants down and Louis can hear the gasp when he sees the tattoo.

He is quiet for a good minute, just looking at it and smoothing his hand over the tattoo. Louis has completely relaxed in his dom’s lap. Harry’s touch has always had this effect on him.

‘’ Where you getting this? While you were out?’’ Even without seeing Harry’s face, Louis can picture the blown pupils and heavy breathing. He can feel Harry’s dick twitching against his thigh. 

Louis can only nod. After a few minutes he wants to explain himself a little further.

‘’ I got it for you. So anyone knows that you own my ass, sir.’’

Almost immediately Harry lifts Louis to a standing position and kisses him with so much emotion that it takes Louis a few seconds to react. ‘I love you and you own me too’. Harry doesn’t say it but Louis can feel it.

And if after Louis rides Harry his back to him so his boyfriend can watch the ‘Yes sir’ tattoo, nobody knows.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you loved or tell me if you hated it. but please be gentle.


End file.
